It has been reported previously that the pediatric/liver transplant patients on cyclosporin, when started on growth hormone show improved growth velocity. A significant decrease in cyclosporin (p<0.05) was noted at 3 and 12 months post growth hormone treatment compared with baseline (M.Salem et al, UCLA Children's Hosp.). This study is a research project and is designed to test the effects of a synthetic recombinant human growth hormone on renal transplant patients, who are already taking oral cyclosporin. This project addresses the following goals: To determine whether growth hormone given to post-renal transplant patients taking cyclosporin will affect their blood level of cyclosporin, that will be reflected by, 1. serum cyclosporin levels 2.erythromycin breath test results (ERMBT) If there is any change in the cyclosporin level and ERMBT this may indicate that the same enzyme that metabolizes cyclosporin and various other drugs also metabolize synthetic human growth hormone. We will be able to adjust the cyclosporin dose more effectively to decrease the chances of transplant rejection, while the patients are kept on growth hormone.